User blog:The Spy Saint/Star Wars Legends Dark Destiny
Events start falling into place Terror Across the Galaxy Saber watched his new born grandson slowly go to sleep and then he left Baby Ion's Room. He enter the main living room of his house outside the Jedi Temple to See Kyle and Cole sitting on the main couch watching the Holonet,Saber saw Terra and Zoe training with Lightsabers,Adam and Natalie where out on a Mission with Kyl in the outer rim to find out information on the Dark Empire. Saber felt the void of Derek's absence in Ion's life. The boy need his father but Derek was lost somewhere in unknown regions investigating a rumor of a alliance between the Yuzzah Vong and the Dark Empire. Saber sat down beside his Sons to watch the Holonet when the program cut out. Saber saw as a new image came into view and realized somebody was hijacking the Holonet signal. Saber saw Derek bloody and scarred and he felt Terra and Zoe take notice as well. A new figure came into view and Saber recognized him all to well. It was the Sith Terrorist from the Forgotten War it was TerrorKnight! "Hello Galaxy my Name is Terror Knight and I have come to set aflame the Gray Jedi Order and I will start with your Defender of the Light." TerrorKnight spoke the last words with much contempt. TerrorKnight activated his Lightsaber and Saber realized what he was going to do just he brought his Lightsaber down on Derek's neck. Terra screamed in horror as her husband was killed and at the same time Saber heard Baby Ion's scream. Saber bowed his head in sadness as he heard and felt Cole and Kyle stand up. They vowed to avenge their older brother while Zoe was off to the side trying to help Terra. HK-24 went to calm down the baby as Saber planned a attack on TerrorKnight.Yosis Pike and Bail Gordon learned that Terror Knight is staying on Corusant. Saber chose Cole, Chase Kenobi, Rehendonox, Jaybo Hood, Zatt Farr, Thomas Quill, Helot Digger, Asajj Ventress, and Natalie Nexus. As support Kyl , IG-86,U8-TY, and Adam Phoenix. Saber took Zoe's Ship the Intrepid along with Cole Chase, and Jaybo. Zatt took his ship the Forge III with Nox and IG-86. Helot took Quill and Asajj Ventress aboard his ship The Galileo. They took off but before they left Saber vowed to Terra and Ion to avenge Derek. TerrorKnight They arrived on Corusant and made it past the Imperial blockade with easy. The plan was Helot's Team was to destroy the power station to cause a distraction as Zatt and his team attacked the Underworld bases. Meanwhile Saber and his team would met up with Natalie and her team. Natalie was Sober she had just learned Derek's Fate and her face was full of rage. Phoenix and Kyl where standing to the Side packing heavy artillery. Saber told them "it's time to attack." And then they board the Intrepid and blast off toward the warehouse. The intrepid hovered over the Warehouse as U8 piloted it. Cole and Chase entered through the Main entrance to flush out TerrorKnight and then Saber , Natalie , and Jaybo would ambush him. After a Few minutes of waiting Saber heard The Explosion of The Power Plant and the attack on the underworld. Then heard a cry of pain. He turned around to see A figure throw Cole through a Wall. Chase soon follow him both where bloody and knocked out. Terror Knight stepped over him and when he saw Saber and the others he started laughing. Saber looked puzzled but Natalie and Jaybo Jumped to attack Him. TerrorKnight sidestepped Natalie and kick her in the stomach and He force pushed Jaybo through the warehouse's roof. He fired a missile after Jaybo exploding the warehouse's floor. Saber charged and activated his Three bladed Lightsaber and position himself between TerrorKnight and Natalie. TerrorKnight and Saber started dueling and Saber noticed something familiar about his style of fighting. Saber was caught up in his thought and TerrorKnight seized the advantage. He grabbed Saber robotic arm by his wrist and pinned Saber. Natalie awoke to see TerrorKnight violate rip of Saber's robotic arm. Saber fell to the ground and writhe in pain. TerrorKnight looked down at Saber while holding Saber's arm. TerrorKnight through it to the side and Saber could practically feel him admiring his work. Natalie jumped and slashed TerrorKnight's helmet off. Natalie helped Saber up as TerrorKnight turned away and growled in pain. Saber looked up to see who TerrorKnight is. Natalie gasped in horror. Saber spoke "No it's not possible!" TerrorKnight turned around to look at them and he had the Face of...Derek Nexus! Zatt Farr's Mission Helot Digger's Mission Heartbroken It looked exactly like Derek except he had a some new scars. Derek then fired a storm of force lighting at Natalie and Saber. Saber throws Natalie out of the way and gets hit by it full force. Saber laid on the ground in a state of awareness and unconscious. He hears Natalie say "Derek how could you betray us, How could you betray your Family,Your Principles you once held so dear? "You And Father are blinded by your pathetic self righteousness that you fail to see that the Jedi are a disease!" Derek speaks "I learned the cure is to destroy you Jedi and all your kind now goodbye Natalie Nexus!" Derek continues. Derek and Natalie start fighting with their Lightsabers. Derek grabs Natalie by the face slams her into the ground. He prepares to kill her . Saber try's to get up to stop him but his body refuses. All hope seems lost till the Impact appears right behind Derek and it's continues and slams right into Derek causing him to sent flying into a Comlink Tower nearby. Adam and Kyl run down the ramp of the Impact to help. Kyl helps Saber aboard as Adam carries Natalie aboard. Kyl grabs Cole and then Chase while Adam uses his jetpack to find Jaybo. Suddenly TIE Fighters fill the air along with LAAT/i. They open fire on the Impact keeping it from taking off meanwhile Derek Starts getting up. Suddenly the Calvary arrives in the form of The Forge III , The Galileo , and the Intrepid. They destroyed most of the fighters and as they are blasting away toward Dantioone Saber looks out the window to See Derek watching them leave. Saber suddenly blacks out for the trip. When they arrive home they are all rushed to the hospital. Saber awoke to find Baby Ion next to him asleep. Saber sees Terra and HK-24 nearby unaware Saber had awoke. Saber clears his throat and Terra looks up. Saber smiles and Terra and prepares to explain what happened but before he asks HK to take Ion out. After he tells Terra What happened she refuses to believe it and runs out of the room. Saber sighs and thinks another casualty of war. He steels himself and knows that soon he would have to fight his own son. Category:Blog posts